A Youthful Attraction
by Isis1
Summary: Riddick and Jack hide there feelings for each other.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character,  
so no one can sue me, ha ha, and that's that.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was fifteen, small, and tall. It was   
easy to pass herself off as a boy.   
Everyone believed that she was male,   
nobody even questioned her. They   
just assumed, from the clothes she  
wore and the way she kept her hair,  
who could tell? Then, there was him,  
he knew, but how? She guessed she   
hadn't perfected some aspect of boyhood.   
  
It wasn't always like that.   
She had a life once, a good life.   
Her parents were fairly rich.   
She always had food and clothing.   
Yet, there was something missing,   
something she needed. She dressed   
like a girl. A few dresses here   
and there, but mainly pants and   
slightly tight shirts. She never   
had a boyfriend, there had been   
crushes or checking guys out,   
but nothing intimate.   
  
He knew for a long time that   
she was girl. From the first time he   
saw her, he knew. Everyone else was   
oblivious to the fact that she was.   
He supposed it was easier for her   
that way. No one would baby her   
and treat her like nuisance. She   
was cute to him and the way she  
made him out to be a hero made   
him laugh. But, he would leave   
her behind in an instant to save   
his own ass.   
  
It was a quick chat, one   
that took them both by surprise.   
He would have never thought that   
she would have the guts to do it,   
but she did. He was chained to the   
walls, expecting no one to show   
remorse, he sure wouldn't.   
She tip-toed down the stairs.   
She just wanted to look, to   
watch him for a second and if   
he caught her she would say she   
was down there to bring him the   
liquor. He heard her, though she   
tried to hide her footsteps. He   
even smelled the liquor she held,   
it enticed his thirst.   
  
"What are you doing down here?" he asked.   
  
His voice made her jump. He   
only laughed. It was silent for a   
moment. She was contemplating   
running back up, but something stopped her.   
  
"That alcohol?" inquired Riddick.   
  
She nodded her head, slowly.   
  
"Well, are you gonna' give me any?"   
he asked, annoyed.   
  
Jack took a couple of steps   
forward. She stopped a few feet away from him.   
  
"You're gonna' have to come a little   
closer than that, girl," he said, grinning.   
  
Jack gasped and dropped the   
bottle, causing it to shatter at her   
feet. Her mouth hung open in wonder.   
'How could he know?' she thought.   
  
"That's too bad, I was really thirsty,"   
Riddick said, his voice neither angry or happy.   
  
"How did..." she started, but Riddick   
interrupted.   
  
"Know you were a girl. The way you   
walk, the way you smell," he answered.   
  
Jack cast her eyes down to the floor.   
She didn't know what to do, her good cover   
up story had been blown. "Stupid clumsyness,"   
thought Jack.   
  
"I, uh, have to go," she stammered.   
  
"Of couse you do," he said.   
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked,   
becomming angry at him.   
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," said Riddick,   
smiling at the fact that he had made her mad.   
  
She shook her head and turned for   
the stairs, mumbling "fuck you."   
  
"What was that?" he asked.   
  
She turned to face him once more.   
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," she answered.   
  
The corners of his mouth twitched   
into a smile. Jack continued her way to   
the stairs and as she reached the first   
step he said,   
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"For what?" asked Jack.   
  
"You're the first person to actually   
show kindness toward me," he explained.   
  
Jack walked back to him, a   
little closer than before. His face   
was shadowed and she wanted to see it.   
  
"No prob'," she said, carelessly.   
  
Riddick smiled again.   
  
"It's a rare thing, in cases like mine," he said.   
  
For a murderer he was nice to her.   
She wanted to ask him not to tell her secret,   
but somehow felt that now it didn't really   
matter. He brought his face to the light,   
trying to see her better. As she caught   
a glimpse of his eyes, she gasped again.   
His eyes, she thought she had never seen   
anything so beautiful.   
  
"It's called a shine job, makes you   
see in the dark," Riddick informed.   
  
Before she could stop herself,   
she reached up and ran her right index   
and middle finger down the left side of   
his face. Instead of pulling back, as   
she thought he would do, he leaned into   
her touch. Jack stood there for a while,   
enjoying the feel of his skin. She shook   
her head, as to knock some sense into it.   
Riddick did something of the same effect.   
Some rustling broke the silence. They both   
looked up toward the stairs. No one was   
coming, yet. Jack, feeling that she wouldn't   
get another chance, leaned down, quickly,   
so quickly she took Riddick by surprise   
and kissed him. A light kiss, lips upon   
lips, not demanding anything from him.   
To her surprise, he flicked his tongue,   
barely brushing the insides of her mouth.   
She pulled back and ran up the stairs as if   
her life were in danger. Riddick licked his   
lips, it had been a long time since anyone   
even wanted to touch him.   
  
Jack had to hide the encouter with   
Riddick. For one, she was much younger   
than him and for another they would have   
been extremely pissed at her if she even   
breathed his name. A way to hide her feelings   
for him was to make herself seem she like she   
wanted to be like him. A coltish smile played   
across her lips.   
  
When Jack crept back down the   
stairs where Riddick was being held, Fry was   
with him. Jack couldn't here what they were   
saying. Riddick caught her scent, but acted   
as if he hadn't even known that there was   
someone else in the room. Fry babbled   
something stupid and then heard Jack.   
She scolded her, but Jack wasn't paying   
attention to her, only him. All the   
while Fry was asking what Jack had   
done to "his" hair, a large grin   
was etched on his face. Jack had   
shaved her head and wore an indentical   
pair of make shift glasses like Riddick's.   
  
"Can I talk to him?" she asked.   
  
"No, now go back up," Fry ordered.   
  
Jack reluctantly ascended up   
the stairs. Acting as if he hadn't   
met Jack, Riddick said,   
  
"Cute kid,"   
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Riddick sat, piloting the skiff. He   
couldn't fully grasp what had happened.   
He tried to push most of it out of his   
mind. Out of forty or so people, only   
three left. Only three. He looked back.   
There lay Imam and Jack, sleeping soundlessly.   
His eyes rested on Jack. She looked so small,   
so delicate. He wondered how he could have   
ever thought about leaving her. Then, the   
words of Fry came back to him. "For them,   
not for you." He shook his head, trying   
to rid her voice from his head. He wanted   
to stay awake, make sure everything was okay,   
but his eyes fluttered. He lifted his head up   
and rubbed his eyes. Riddick knew it was no   
use, he punched the auto-pilot button and   
rested his head on his chest. It didn't   
take long for him to find slumber.   
  
His dreams were strange. They were   
very violent and didn't make any sense. 'He   
was back at the skiff. Fry stood down at the   
ramp.   
  
"What are you afraid?" she asked.   
  
He laughed, a deep throated   
laugh that echoed through the skiff.   
Out of nowhere Jack ran up beside Fry.   
  
"You are afraid," stated Jack.   
  
Riddick's smile faded. He let   
his eyes wonder from Jack's feet, then   
back up to her face. She was serious.   
No emotion was visible. Both women stalked   
Riddick, causing him to slowly back up into   
the skiff. He was too slow though. They   
rushed him and he fell on his ass. They   
both chuckled and grabbed him by his arms.   
Fry released him as did Jack and he slid down the   
ramp into the mud. He landed on his face, mud   
becomming incrusted on his face and clothes.   
Before he had a chance to regain his step, Jack   
pounced on him. She flipped him over and kicked   
him in his ribs repeatedly. The pain was intense,   
his eyes watery from the sting. Jack stopped. Fry   
and Jack leaned over him. He could feel both of their   
breaths.   
  
"Look at you, you're a little bitch," spat Jack.   
  
Carolyn laughed and walked up the ramp,   
entering the skiff. Imam walked out of the skiff.   
'How did he get there?' asked Riddick, to himself.   
Jack turned around to face Imam, she growled and he   
returned to the inside.   
  
"What makes you think I could have ever loved you.   
You're pathetic," she said.   
  
Jack kicked him once more, harder this time,   
a tear escaped his eye. Riddick saw the lights in   
the ship. It went up, up into the sky. Riddick   
reached his hand out, beckoning them to come back.   
It was pointless. He heard the creatures, their   
strange call. He closed his eyes, praying for it   
to end quickly.   
  
The mud turned into a bed. Jack was on top of   
him. She was moving her hips in tune with his. Soft   
moans errupted from her throat. He held her tiny waist   
with both hands, enjoying the feel of her. She leaned   
down and kissed him, her lips light as feathers. She   
then opened her eyes wide and glanced to her right.   
Riddick followed her glance. In her hand she held a   
shiv, his shiv. In one fluid movement she buried the   
shiv deep in his heart. He didn't cry out, but his   
eyes asked 'Why?'   
  
He awoke with a start, shiv in hand.   
Jack, who was above him, jumped back with a gasp.   
He layed the shiv down to his side. Jack sat   
beside him, staring at the stars. She glanced   
toward Riddick, only to find him starring at her.   
She blushed, a pink color entering her cheeks.   
  
"Jack......" he was cut off by Imam.   
  
"Look!" Imam cried.   
  
They saw a planet, greenish/orange. It was   
New Mecca. Imam began to chant something. Jack giggled.   
  
They were now docked. Imam had already left   
the skiff, he now stood outside, waiting for Jack.   
Riddick was leaning up against a wall, Jack opposite   
of him. Her eyes were fixed on the floor. He couldn't   
bare to take his eyes away from her. It was her choice   
to stay or leave, but he would never tell her he wanted   
her to stay. Imam peered inside, trying to get a glimpse   
of what was going on.   
  
"What do you want me to do?" Jack asked,   
picking her head up to see his face.   
  
"It's your choice," he said, coldly.   
  
Jack rolled her eyes, "I know it's my choice,   
but what do you want?"   
  
Riddick rubbed his left temple and sighed.   
He stayed quiet, not sure what to say. Jack shook her head.   
  
"Fine," she said.   
  
Jack turned and walked out of the skiff. She met   
up with Imam and they continued their journey. Jack looked   
back as she walked away. She wanted Riddick to appear, she   
wanted him to say that he wanted her to stay. Her hopes were   
permantley shut down. The door to the skiff closed as did   
her dreams of Riddick.   
  
Riddick banged his head on the door. 'Stupid,' he   
thought. Why couldn't he have just told her? Stay with   
me, Jack. I'll take care of you, Jack. He didn't even   
know if that was her true name. Why did he always think   
of the best things to say when it was too late? He   
took his place at the pilot's seat. It was probably   
for the best, but he couldn't help but wonder.   
  



	3. Chapter Three

It had been almost a year since Jack had seen Riddick.   
The first few months were a bitch. All she could do   
was think of him. His eyes, his skin. The dreams of   
him were so vivid, she thought they were real. But,   
in the morning she would wake up and realize it was false.   
  
New Mecca was a nice place, if you liked all   
that religious stuff. Jack didn't really mind. She   
had a place to stay, food, clothes, and a few friends,   
there was nothing to complain about. She had a daily  
routine. Get up, shower, dress, and then food. Jack   
went to school, although she loathed it.   
  
She was sitting in her room when Imam came in.   
He looked tired, beaten, as if he didn't have anything   
to live for anymore. Jack, taking notice of his appearance,   
said,   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"I must leave for a while. I will be back within a week,"   
he said flatly.   
  
Jack blinked. He was acting strange, even for Imam.   
She didn't dwell on the fact that he was leaving. If Imam   
said he would be back, then he would. She watched from her   
window. The ship ascended up into space. She sighed. Jack   
had tried to push it out of her memory, but it resurfaced.   
The ship leaving her reminded her of Riddick. 'Bet he didn't   
even look back,' she thought. 'Bastard!' She shook her head   
to rid the memory of him. Somehow, he was still there, lurking   
in the deepest crevaces of her mind.   
  
The room was dark. Smoke filled the room along with the   
scent of alcohol. A woman, plump with tangled hair leads a   
man upstairs by his hand. She giggles at everything he says.   
At the bar a man sits, sipping on his beer. His head is shaved   
and looks almost as if he is asleep. He stares deeply into his   
glass. He remembers things. Things people said to him, things   
people did to him. He lifts the glass to his mouth again,   
taking a long gulp. He is trying to forget. The same woman   
from upstairs comes to sit by Riddick. He doesn't even glance   
at her. She leans to over and whispers something in his ear.   
His face remains emotionless. She whispers something again.   
The woman places her hand on his right thigh and massages it.   
He stands up, knocking over his glass of beer. He grabs her by   
the neck and brings her close. She whimpers. Riddick throws   
her down onto the floor and walks out of the bar.   
  
There is a buzzing sound at the door. Jack rolls out   
of bed, still half asleep. She moans and thinks, 'This better   
be good, stupid son of a bitches, waking me up at the crack of   
dawn...' She opens the door. A man dressed in brown hands her   
a package.   
  
"You need to sign for it," he says.   
  
She takes the package and scribbles a name on the clipboard.   
Jack closes the door and stumbles onto the couch. She lays the package   
on her lap and begins to open it. She flips the flaps back to reveal   
a single piece of paper. It reads, DOCKING HOLD B-14. She puts   
throws the paper back into the box and lays back onto the couch.   
  
Jack wonders through a crowd of people. She tries to blend   
in, not wanting to bring any attention to herself. She looks up,   
a sign reads B-13. 'One more door,' she thinks. In truth she   
didn't know why she was following some damn note. Maybe because   
she was bored, maybe because, deep down inside, she hoped it was   
Riddick. She came to the door leading into hold B-14. Jack took   
a deep breath then opened the door.   
  
The hold was dark.   
  
"Lights," called out Jack.   
  
Nothing happened.   
  
"Lights on," she said, a bit louder.   
  
Still nothing. 'Damn company, lazy ass bastards, mother fu........'   
her thoughts were cut off by a rustling sound. She instantly dropped to her   
knees. She peered into the darkness, trying to see something, anything.   
'Riddick's eyes would come in handy right about now,' she thought.   
A large hand covered her mouth and pulled her back. She tried to   
scream, but it was muffled. Jack kicked and threw her weight,   
trying to get loose, but it was no use. 'So,' she thought,   
'this how I'm going to die. Be carried away by some pyscho,   
what a way to go.' Jack was drug into a large ship. She   
heard the ramp close. She still couldn't see the person   
who had a hold on her. She continued to thrash wildly and   
she somehow got her leg between his. She kicked up and all   
she heard was painful moan. Jack ran to the lever that released   
the ramp, but before she got there she heard a raspy voice, but   
unmistakeable, say,   
  
"Jack,"  
  
She slowly turned around. Her eyes filled with tears, but none dropped.   
Jack's breath caught in her throat, but she managed to say one word, one name.   
  
"Riddick,"   



	4. Chapter Four

She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it.   
It was him, it was really him. A tear fell down her  
cheek. Sorrow filled her heart, but was quickly   
replaced with rage. She ran toward him and punched   
him square on the cheek. Riddick closed his eyes   
and his head turned slightly from the force. He   
slowly moved his head to face her. He opened his   
eyes and stared blankly down on her. She let out  
an animalistic cry of pain and began slap, puch,   
and scratch at him. Jack wanted to bring as much   
pain on him as he had on her. She never hated   
someone as much as she did now. Riddick stood   
there, still, unmoving. He let her tire herself   
out, he could wait until she had cooled down.   
  
Minutes later she collasped. From lack   
of food and lack of sleep. Riddick kneeled down  
and scooped her up in his arms. She was so light,   
so tiny, she felt like a doll and any moment he could   
break her. Jack opened her eyes, only to see Riddick.   
He wore a look on his face, one she had never seen   
before, one that almost made her want to forgive him.   
  
Riddick had a plan. It had been bothering   
him ever since he left New Mecca. He would get a   
ship, steal one, buy one, it didn't matter, as long   
as he could get Jack. He didn't want to leave her,   
but everything he ever loved ended up dying. It started   
with a puppy he once had. He loved the dog. He fed it,   
took care of it and the animal trusted him. One day he   
was jumped by some older kids. The dog, still being   
young and untrained, followed him everywhere. The kids   
punched and kicked him down. He was too scared and   
broken to even try to save him. They cut the dog's   
nose off. The sound the dog made, he cried out in  
pain. Riddick cried out to stop, but someone kicked   
him, silencing him. He turned his head, but was forced   
to listen to the agony filled cries. So it went, all   
through his life. The last one that died was Carolyn.   
He hadn't loved her, but was fond of her. She was   
strong, stronger than most people. He didn't want   
to hurt Jack, but he couldn't live without her either.   
  
He layed her down on his bed. She was in a   
deep sleep. Her face looked so peaceful, so beautiful   
to him. He ran his right index finger down her cheek.   
She involutarily shuddered. He drew back his hand as if  
had been bitten. Riddick pulled the blanket up to her   
chin. He watched her for a few moments. He listened to   
her breathing, he breathed in her scent. Riddick closed   
his eyes. Images of the look of pain on Jack's face flew   
up in his mind. He remembered how she looked when he   
showed no emotion to her the time he left her. The most   
vivid came from not twenty minutes ago. She had attempted   
to harm him. The rage, the anger, the pure lust. He had   
no idea what she was truly capable of.   
  
Jack's sleep was unrestful. She tossed and turned.   
'She was back on that god forsaken planet. The creatures   
were around her, surrounding. Something was keeping them   
back though. She saw him. Tall, muscular, standing as if   
he were a god. He ran toward her, full pace, shiv in hand.   
He killed them all, every last one. Jack ran to him and just   
as she touched his arm, he dissapeared. The only thing left   
was an almost invisible mist. She looked all around and tried   
to run, but to no avail. She fell to her knees with a sob.   
With all her voice and with all her frustration she yelled,   
  
"Riddick!!!"   
  
She awoke with Riddick shaking her. Jack   
shook her head, trying to clear it. She looked up  
and stared deeply into his shimmering eyes. Jack   
couldn't find her voice. She wanted to yell and   
scream and beat him. All she could do was shake.   
Jack could feel tears fall from her eyes. Riddick   
reached down and with a soft touch wiped her tears   
away. He layed back down, pulling her with him.   
Jack's head rested on his chest. Just below a   
whisper, she said,   
  
"Riddick...." but was cut off.   
  
"Shhhhhhhh,"   
  
"But......." she started again.   
  
"Shhhh, sleep,"   
  
Jack sighed and closed her eyes.   
Riddick was already asleep, but still alert.   
Jack's breathing fell into even pace. She soon   
fell asleep, the dreams did not return.   



End file.
